


you have scars and you're beautiful

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [22]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Soobin notices something about Yeonjun during movie night.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: sonnets of fluff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 46





	you have scars and you're beautiful

Yeonjun and Soobin were supposed to be watching a movie together yet Soobin couldn’t keep his eyes off his boyfriend while Yeonjun kept his eyes on the screen oblivious to Soobin’s loving gaze. As he marvelled in his boyfriend’s beautiful features, his eyes came to a stop at an area above Yeonjun’s eyebrow, his face screwed in confusion.

“Hey hyung,” Soobin said as he lifted his hand to touch the scar above Yeonjun’s eyebrow, “I’ve never noticed this scar before. Is it recent?”

“Oh that,” Yeonjun said, chuckling nervously, “Nah, I got it when I was a kid after falling down and hitting my head quite hard. It’s been there ever since.”

“Really? But I’ve never seen it before.”

“I usually cover it up with makeup since having a scar on your face isn’t the most appealing thing. I forgot about it today since I’m with you.”

Soobin could feel his heart melt at Yeonjun’s words, smiling at his boyfriend fondly. Yeonjun smiled back giggling quietly as he felt Soobin press a kiss to the scar before going back to wrapping his arms around the older.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that when you’re around me, I’ll think you're beautiful no matter what.”


End file.
